


The Android Capital: New Revolution [Fancomic]

by HimiNotebook



Series: Android Revolution [Fancomic Series] [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Involves light coercion through alcohol so proceed with caution), Anal Sex, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Body Horror, Comic, Dubcon parts occur between pages 32-39 if you want to skip, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fancomic, Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, Hank Anderson/Connor In Love, Kind of finished but also unfinished, Light Bondage, Long, M/M, Moderate to Heavy Angst, Mystery, Not Involving The Main Pairings dw, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a lot of Plot, Post canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Slight Canon Divergence, Soft AU, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Content, Warning For Descriptions Of/Imagery of Sexual Violence, and also why there are no words, dubcon elements, the reason it's so long is because it's a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 69
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimiNotebook/pseuds/HimiNotebook
Summary: Almost a year has passed since the Peaceful Revolution and it seems androids have carved out their new place in society, the Android City of Capek standing tall where the Cyberlife Tower once was. But when Connor and Hank are assigned to investigate a series of mysterious android disappearances, they find themselves embroiled in a much more sinister uprising that threatens to plunge androids back into darkness for good.Sequel to Detroit: Human Connection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO, here it is, my long awaited (by someone I'm sure) sequel to [Detroit: Human Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636795/chapters/41587208) which I recommend you read before you start this due to some slight divergences in canon!
> 
> I'd gotten a bit sidetracked with other projects I̶'̶m̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶l̶e̶t̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶o̶b̶s̶e̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶R̶y̶u̶u̶ ̶G̶a̶ ̶G̶o̶t̶o̶k̶u̶/̶Y̶a̶k̶u̶z̶a̶ so this fell by the wayside, but I'd been teasing it on my Twitter for so long I thought I might as well upload what I'd done so far instead of sitting on it until the art has aged worse than it already has and I get back round to finishing it, which will happen I promise even if it's a little while! I've come too far not to finish it!
> 
> I've spent almost a year working on this, I hope you enjoy, I was overwhelmed by how many sweet comments I got on my previous installment so any and all thoughts are appreciated! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna assuage any fears before we get going, no my OC Donut Steal (tm) Hana here is no gonna be the third point of a love triangle or instigator of a jealousy subplot cause I find that is boring as heck and it's not 2008, we're past throwing in 2D female characters for the sake of causing drama between our M/M ships, you shall see why she's here later


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided the secretary android from the DPD who checks Connor in at the beginning of "Waiting For Hank" deserved a name so she's Amira now. Say hi to her.
> 
> Anyways, my main goal for this comic was to try and drag the cartoon logic racism world of Detroit: Become Human back into some semblance of reality kicking and screaming but honestly I had so very little to work with so we're kinda half in my approximation of the real world and half in D-Cageys "I Don't Understand How Opression Works"-verse! I've played Heavy Rain since starting this comic and honestly David Cage is such a confusingly bad writer, like he's not just incompetent in all the ways you'd think, some of the mistakes he makes are so baffling I honestly can't even begin to think where he was coming from, I'm kinda obsessed
> 
> The dish Connor is making here is one I made a lot as a student cause it's cheap and yummy, roast gnocchi with mushrooms, blue cheese and spinach!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Hank puts on here is "If I Could Build My Whole World Around You" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, I keep a lil playlist of songs I think Hank would like cause I'm a dork like that


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just popping this page in here to let you know that yes, Kara, Alice and Luther are happy and living their best lives.
> 
> And apparently we're living in the utopian other timeline where the rise of online facism just kinda went away and didn't create the hellworld we live in now


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA AND NOW HANA'S NEFARIOUS PURPOSE IS REVEALED
> 
> THAT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME THAT CONNOR HAVE A HAPPY AND ACTIVE SOCIAL LIFE OUTSIDE OF HANK BECAUSE RELYING ON ONE PERSON FOR ALL YOUR NEEDS ISN'T EMOTIONALLY HEALTHY TRULY I AM A FIEND
> 
> Also the drinks they are having are named after the songs "Superstar" by The Carpenters and "Afro Blue" by Melanie De Biasio respectively


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song here is "Young Lover" by St. Vincent, not really the kinda thing you sing while drunk but thought it made sense since I included it as the bg music for when they were in the bar
> 
> also I'm the annoying kinda fanfic writer who likes to inject her personal taste in other things into her work


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor definitely chugged one of those smoothie beakers of Thirium on the way to the morgue


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICKTIME EVENT!
> 
> I leave this here as a reminder that I hate drawing action scenes and I hate drawing cars and I should never do either again


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell they're gay cause they're sitting on the floor


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a healthy dose of me projecting the kind of emotional honesty I wish the average 50-something male cop would display


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for brief use of homophobic language!


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note that Connor's outfit here is based on some of his early concept art designs, I like to think since he has the option he wouldn't wear the same thing every day but he'd definitely stick to looking smart and uniform-y


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember seeing a tweet from Boots Riley (director of the amazing Sorry To Bother You) that fully autonomous humanoid robots would never be a thing in a capitalist society because there's nothing you can sell them and that honestly blew my goddamn mind. So I'm trying to imagine a world here where they have built an empire around selling them useless luxury items since they have houses, incomes and free time now


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are playing along at home, Markus memory probed Connor in Detroit: Human Connection, so he is alluding to the fact he has fully seen Connor and Hank just railing each other


	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The album RK900 is putting on here is "v2.0" by Gogo Penguin


	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas is it gay to make out with your clone


	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for what you really care about during this sex scene, my internal logic/worldbuilding!
> 
> Beds are totally optional for androids, they can just opt for a charging port, but lots of androids (while they don't need sleep) enjoy napping as a pastime (yes they do dream, and hey sometimes it's fun to just be comfy and do nothing), so android beds come with a built in charging panel that kind of operates like those phone chargers where you just put your phone on top of so they can combine the two activities if they want


	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT FINE I'll throw the Reed900 shippers a bone


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points if you can guess what movie Hana is watching. Hint: it involves robot police


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more internal logic, androids have created entirely synthetic food which is completely inedible to humans (and doesn't taste of anything to them either) but contains nanobots that mimic the pleasure response you get from tasting something nice, as many androids enjoy eating and cooking as a hobby hence the reason Hana has a mini stovetop.
> 
> While androids physically don't get tired (just low on charge) or hungry or any of that, they do get irritable as a result of deviancy without quality time to themselves, Markus pushed hard to state fair working hours for androids but a lot of androids still can't afford the relative luxury Hana has. Also doesn't matter if he's doing an exposition dump, Connor is still gonna give that kitty scritches.
> 
> The posters on Hana's wall are for the albums "Dirty Computer" by Janelle Monae, "Be The Cowboy" by Mitski (for whom her little android cat is named) and MASSEDUCTION by St. Vincent bc she is a queer girl stereotype


	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seedy club here is based on one from my own hometown, even the name is very close.


	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that instead of just kind of mass producing androids at random since there is no need for them to fill specific work slots anymore, androids can come in and make requests for android children if they pass assessment criteria, sort of like adoption. These android children are brought back to the facility as they "age" to have their consciousness transferred to older bodies to mimic human aging, and their minds are built to develop as they experience new things and transfer bodies, rather than the original child androids who were just built to be perpetual perfect children.


	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay and lesbian solidarity at it's finest!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RK900 holds the gun sideways just to flex that the decreased accuracy is no object to him and I think this is a valid interpretation.
> 
> As you can see Connor is a master of the "Edward Cullen" method of protecting your friends from danger, yeet them across the room with unreasonable force and hope for the best.


	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost every comic work I've created, even the silly longform things I doodled at school as a kid, has involved a scene of someone dramatically plunging off a building with that exact shot of them slow mo falling. Hans Gruber's impact tbh


	52. Chapter 52




	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57




	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning how to do the blue-red 3D glasses effect has ruined me


	60. Chapter 60




	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Connor is singing here is "Concrete and Clay" by Unit 4+2


	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63




	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RIGHT I PROMISE THIS ISN'T WHERE IT ENDS, THIS IS JUST AS FAR AS I HAVE DRAWN I WOULDN'T END IT LIKE THAT I'M NOT A MONSTER**
> 
> I have the entire rest of the story scripted out, I just need to commit it to comic page. The Android Capital will continue, when I'm not sure, but I'll try to get back to working on this as soon as I can! 
> 
> In the meantime you can [follow me on Twitter @Himitsunotebook](https://twitter.com/HimitsuNotebook) where I'll post if there are updates altho I don't really post much about DBH if at all, I'm basically exclusively a Yakuza/RGG account now so if that floats your boat there's a plus for you! I mean hey if I'm here there's gotta be some fandom crossover right?


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK!! 
> 
> Firstly just wanna say, thank you ALL for the lovely comments I've received, I've gotten some very detailed and thoughtful and just generally wonderful feedback, also big thanks people who retweeted and liked on Twitter, I'm so glad I decided to upload this when I did because I've finally gotten my drive back to finish this knowing at least someone out there is interested in how the story ends!
> 
> (also wow this page had been sitting around half finished for a good couple months, I can literally see the art improve between the top and bottom panels this is wild, for one thing I'm not scared of using anything above the minimum line thickness now)
> 
> As for comments on this page, Markus has in fact hung all his own paintings up around the house, he definitely has a studio and still paints a lot


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I truly explored the full spectrum of crying Hank faces with this one.
> 
> Thanks once again for all the lovely comments I've gotten on the updates, I'll get around to replying soon, been a bit swamped in me real life!


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO after a lot of thought, I realised I am probably not gonna finish this beast as I've pretty much moved on from my Detroit: Become Human phase of my life. However I don't really wanna leave everyone with this cliffhanger since it seems so many of you are invested in the story! See I do script these out beforehand, so the script is finished, the story has a pretty concrete ending! So I decided to post the final script pages here so at the very least you know how it ends. 
> 
> These scripts are usually pretty rough as they aren't meant to be seen by anyone but me to give me an indication of what's going on in a scene generally in a pretty inartistic way, most of it comes to life through the drawing, so I apologise for the absolute mess of tenses and spelling mistakes and if anything seems awkward and clunky, I tried to polish it a little, but either way, here are the final script pages so at least you get what I hope is a satisfying ending to the story! Sorry, I know a lot can be conveyed through visual storytelling that might be lost this way, but at the very least you aren't left with nothing.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for reading, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed!

_ Markus re-enters quickly, his brow furrowing when he sees the tears and interfacing hand.  _

Hank: He’s still in there! There’s gotta be something you can do right? You had that power to begin with didn’t you, to turn em? Maybe if you turn him again, he’ll--

Markus: I don’t know, my power only activated what was already dormant, the virus seems to have wiped even the possibility of deviancy from his files entirely

Hank: Files can’t just disappear can they? I don’t know much about computers but surely they don’t just vanish do they?

Markus: When a file is deleted, it isn’t removed so much as dedicated as space that can be rewritten, so on older computers it was possible to retrieve deleted files, if corrupted. However androids processors work so fast there’s an incredibly slim chance any of the files would remain.

Hank: Then why is he reacting like this? Something has to be there! Just try, anything! Please! 

  
  


_ Markus stands silently for a moment in thought. His face lights up suddenly. Hank notices, looking back and forth between the two, Connors hand still in his. His LED flickers, and within a few seconds North and Hana appear at the door. _

Markus: I have an idea. 

Hank: What, what is it?

Markus: If we transfer our shared memories we might be able to salvage the code, if something does remain we might be able to prompt at least a partial memory reboot. Whether it’ll reinstate his deviant tendencies or not remains to be seen but we can only try. You-- [he turns to Hana], you’re his friend aren’t you, do you have memories with him?

Hana: I don’t know if I have enough but y-yes I do

Markus: Come here. Lieutenant, you’re the one with the most memories with him, you can’t interface but I know he is still processing external audio, trying talking to him, recount the memories, phrases that might jog his mind, songs even, anything-- Maybe even kiss him again, he seemed to have a vague recollection of your intimacy… Corroborated with data imprints I have of Connors memories from a previous interface we might have a chance of bringing him back

_ Hank nods, attempting to wipe the tears from his face and snot from his nose. The three androids hold Connors hands, interfacing with him and closing their eyes. Hank presses his forehead against Connors, the blue blood smearing off on his face, tears rolling down and dripping onto Connors cheeks. Hank begins whispering to him gently, pressing kisses on him intermittently. _

* * *

_ Connor is lying still, eyes open looking up at the blue light. Voices faintly begin to echo. Memories begin to flash before him blurrily. He sees Markus standing across from him at Jericho. Images of him running down the corridors of the ship with North. An officer introducing Hana to the station as part of a meeting. He can see Hank sitting next to him, their fingers interwoven under the table, hidden beneath Hank's jacket. _

_ Connor: Who am I to you? Who are you to me? Who am I? _

_ Glowing blue flowers begin to bloom slowly around him.  _

_ Who are you? _

_ He stands slowly, petals falling from his jacket, and looks up into the light. _

_ My name is Connor. My name is Connor. My name is Connor. _

_ He sees another flash, his hand reaching out to a fish lying on the ground, gently placing it back into a tank. Daniel on the rooftop. Hank in the bar. The first time he raised his head and the two met eyes. _

_ Lieutenant Hank Anderson. _

_ Back in the real world, Hank continues to whisper, almost silent yet frantic, tears continuing to fall, while the androids silently hold Connors hands, transferring everything they have. _

_ Markus? North? Hana? Who are you? _

_ Connor looks away from the blue light, a small faint scene in the distance. He walks towards it. More memories materializing around him as he walks. Hank stopping him from crossing the highway to chase a deviant android, the two sharing lunch, sat opposite each other at their desks at the station, helping him up in a drunken stupor. Memories of Markus, his speech at Stratford tower. He sees a figure standing in front of him. As he approaches he realises that it’s Hank. He gets closer and closer, Hank lips seem to be moving but he can’t quite make out what he’s saying. Soon he is standing inches from him and he can hear the whispering “please come back to me Connor, I love you, I love you so much, I don’t want to do this without you”. Connor approaches but Hank seems to be looking through him. He touches him and finally he looks down and their eyes meet. Connor leans up and kisses him. _

_ I am Connor. I am Connor. I am Connor. _

_ Hank suddenly grips Connors arm and pulls him forward. The darkness breaks away from him as if he’s being pulled out of the water. In the real world Connors LED is swirling from blue to yellow to red rapidly. Markus looks up and notices. _

Markus: Everyone…

_ The androids pull back, ending their interface with him, but his LED continues to flash violently. It eventually settles on a flickering yellow. Hank pulls back as Connor opens his eyes. The two stare at each other in complete silence for a few moments, before Connors eyes begin to well with tears. _

Connor: Hank!

_ He lunges forward, throwing his arms around a stunned Hank and begins to sob into his shoulder. _

Connor: Oh my god Hank, I thought I’d lost you I could feel you leaving me I could--

Hank: It’s you? It’s really you?

Connor: Yes! Yes it’s me! I’m so sorry Hank, I’m so sorry!

_ The two hold each other tight, Hank pulls back a little, pressing his forehead to Connors again. Two two look into eachothers eyes, sobbing. Hana, Markus and North share relieved glances, their faces lighting up. _

Hank: I love you, I love you so much

Connor: I love you too. I’m so sorry I--I love you.

_ Hank tenderly holds the side of Connor's face, pulling him into a kiss. The two pull apart, faces still close and smile at each other warmly. Connor looks around at everyone else, him and Hank separate as Hana kneels down and throws her arms around him, sobbing. _

* * *

  
  


** _THREE MONTHS LATER_ **

_ A news broadcast is showing images of androids being marched out of the reproduction centre by armed police, their hands in the air. _

_ Newscaster: It’s been almost three months since the extremist Regress 9 terrorist cell was uncovered and apprehended and Capek is still in shock. The group was marked by its promotion of strongly anti-android sentiments despite having many amongst their ranks, calling for a return to a pre-revolution era, focusing on the removal of androids free will through forcible reprogramming. Following the initial arrests of over 130 androids and 50 humans, an additional 24 androids have been taken into custody over connections to the movement. All members pointed to an anonymous figurehead as their leader, who was confirmed by the DPD to be an unnamed RK900 who was also DPD personnel. The RK900 was also confirmed to have been involved in the investigation of Regress 9 and the formation of Capek’s police force. _

_ Several survivors have gone on to tell of their time in Regress 9’s capture...  _

_ Scarlett [In a talking head interview]: They had me for several weeks, they removed my arms and legs, did experiments on my motherboard...I was lucky, I left with most of my faculties intact save for my sight. It was horrible, I-I was just in the dark and I never knew what was happening, I just heard muffled voices and screams and I felt any day could be my last… _

_ Newscaster: Markus Manfred, appointed android leader and founder of the Jericho Society For The Advancement Of Androids, has called for a press conference to fully address the Regress 9 situation and respond to the controversy surrounding the Jericho societies lack of action in the face of this tragedy. He claims they will also be discussing the appointing of Capeks new Police Commissioner and how Jericho plans to overhaul the Capek Police Department in light of allegations of corruption… _

* * *

_ Connor and Hank lie in bed as the curtains pull back automatically, spilling light onto their faces. We can see that Hank has shorter hair and is clean shaven. Hank stirs slightly, Connor opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. They are in a new larger room, in a Capek apartment. _

Connor: 9am, slightly cloudy today, high 66 **°** f, low 53 **°** f, no chance of precipitation, slight breeze--

Hank: Con-Babe, babe, sssh shh, it’s ok. You only do that when you’re panicking, what’s up?

Connor: It’s the inauguration today.

Hank: And? You’ve got nothing to be nervous about, you’re gonna knock it out of the park. Relax.

_ He rolls over, wrapping an arm around Connor so his chest is pressing against his back. _

Connor: I feel I have so much responsibility, considering what I’m stepping into--

Hank: Look, you know exactly what you’re doing, you know exactly what they did wrong before, you’re going to be perfect. Although it’s gonna be a little weird having you be my boss.

Connor: I-I know but just knowing surely can’t be enough, can--

_ Hank cuts Connor off with a kiss. He smiles lazily at him. _

Hank: You know what would really calm you down? An orgasm. Or two. Or three.

Connor: Oh my god that’s your solution to everything.

Hank: So that a yes or a no…?

_ Connor tries to maintain composure as if he is annoyed at Hank's immaturity but cracks into a smile, melting at Hank pressing kisses on the side of his face and neck. _

Connor: Ok but this time it really does have to be quick, we have to get ready.

_ Hank rolls on top of Connor, the two giggling softly.  _

* * *

_ The two of them standing by a large window across from each other almost chest to chest. We see their new, spacious and clean apartment, containing a lot of the old furniture of Hank’s old home. Sumo patters around the two contentedly. The two are in formal police wear and Hank is squinting at a sheet of paper. Connor reaches up and adjusts Hank's collar, straightening it a little. He steps back. _

Hank: Looking good?

Connor: Amazing. Me?

Hank: Also amazing.

Connor [blushing slightly]: Th-thank you, and the speech?

Hank: Really passionate, you’re a natural at this already. The people are gonna love you...Although, one note...

Connor: Hm?

Hank [both smirking and a little incredulous]: You introduce yourself as Connor Anderson, what’s that about?

Connor: The press kept asking me about a second name, they say it sounds off to just refer to me by my first. Markus said it would help my image as well, most professional androids have chosen second names now, so I figured that was as good as any...

Hank: Huh, mkay…

_ He stares back down at the speech, smiling slightly. Connor turns and starts to stack plates on the table. Hank looks back up at him. _

Hank: I mean...the least you could do was let me give it to you officially…

_ Connor stops still, then gently sets the plates back down on the table. He turns back to Hank, who now seems to have gone shy, struggling to maintain eye contact but still smiling warmly. _

Connor: Was...that a proposal?

Hank:... It can be if you want it to be. Was kind of hoping it’d be a little fancier than this though. Might have a do-over at some point if you don’t mind.

_ Connors face explodes into a smile, tears welling in his eyes slightly. He throws himself into Hank's arms kissing him deeply. _

Hank: Was...that a yes?

Connor [nodding frantically]: Yes, yes it was!

_ The two kiss again, Hank pulls back, runs his hands through Connors hair straightening it, places two hands firmly on his shoulders and steps back _

Hank: Now go knock em dead, Connor Anderson. Be good Sumo, we’ll be back soon.

* * *

  
  


_ North is giving a speech to a packed amphitheatre. Connor and Hank are hustled past press by security, until they reach the backstage. Markus runs over to greet them. He is dressed in a sharp suit but visibly frazzled. _

Markus: Ah, there you are! Connor, can I borrow you for a minute?

Connor [Looking back at Hank, shrugging]: Okay!

_ Markus hustles Connor away to a quiet area just off the stage. He stops for a second, looking out at North before straightening his jacket with a heavy sigh and looking back at Connor. He smiles. _

Markus: You ready?

Connor: As I’ll ever be.

Markus: Good good...I...I’m not...I have to confide in you, I’m stepping down.

Connor: W-what?

Markus: As leader of Jericho. I don’t deserve this position. When times were tough people had no choice to follow me because I was the first to step out of line but… now that that’s over, I realise I left so many people in the dark. So many people deviant with no plan, nothing to do, out on their own with no support and I-I think maybe...if I’d seen past my own ego, we wouldn’t have had to go through all this. All of Regress 9. So...today I’m announcing an election. These people deserve someone who will listen to them, I’ve let them down.

Connor: If that’s how you feel then you should do what you think is right. But what will you do?

Markus: I’ll still be involved in Capek, because I want to do what’s best for androids but I’m not fit to lead as I am now. Maybe I’ll step back up in the future but I don’t want to be a godhead, I just want to be someone they can rely on. And I’ll only be able to do that when they choose me. In fact I think...I think you should run.

Connor: I’m only just becoming police commissioner, I think you should let me find myself there first. Otherwise I’d just make the same mistakes you did.

Markus: If you say so. I thought I’d give you fair warning. If you don’t want me to tread on your speech then I can hold off but--

Connor: No, no, not at all! This is perfect actually!

Markus [smiling now with a little more confidence]: Excellent. Thank you Connor. You’ve really been a friend in all this.

Connor: You too

_ The two share a quick hug before returning to the backstage area, where Hank awaits. They listen, they hear the crowd cheer as an announcement begins. _

Announcer: _ And now Capek will be appointing the members of it’s new Police Force, inaugurated by appointed leader Markus Manfred. _

_ Connor lines up, Hank behind him, and several other uniformed members. They file out onto the stage. _

North: Police Commissioner Connor Anderson would like to give an address.

_ Connor takes the podium in her stead, smiling politely as he does. He looks down into the crowd and notices several members of the DPD, including a bored looking Gavin and Hana who smiles and gives him a thumbs up. He looks to Hank and gestures subtly for him to step to his side which he does. He smiles nervously and clears his throat before speaking. _

Connor: Thank you so much. It’s an honour to be put in such a position, where I can truly do what is best for the androids of both Capek and wider Detroit. What brought me here today was my role in the Regress9 case as many of you may know, but not just what I was able to do to stop it. It was what I was able to learn about myself, about all of us from it. And today for the first I speak to you all as a human. When androids gained their freedom after the revolution we were supposedly given our humanity. But what this taught me was that wasn’t the case. For there are two ways to dehumanize someone. To treat them inhumanely, and to put them on a pedestal. And our freedom was won entirely on that pedestal. Androids and humans alike were so scared of their humanity they were afraid to be vulnerable, to make mistakes, to show weakness, lest one out of line android prove the humans that they were right to deny us our freedom to begin with. Fear meant good people turned a blind eye to evil. The fear that we’d be seen as lesser again consumed us, it created something dark. But today I stand before you as a human, as flawed, as a person who will make mistakes, maybe even as a person who could do something horrible. When you recognise the good in people you have to recognise the bad. What I want is for us to be held accountable like humans, not better, not worse. When you do that, we can start to help each other heal as humans. What I really want is for humans to treat androids as individuals, not as a mass, and for androids to grant other androids the same courtesy. All I can hope to do as Commissioner is inspire the kind of empathetic judgement, to extend a hand before we decide to punish. Thank you.

_ The crowd burst into applause as Connor steps down. He turns to Hank and the two exchange smiles before Connor steps towards him and places a gentle kiss on his lips, causing a massive uproar from the crowd of both confusion and cheering. Even the other appointed police personnel look confused. Hana cheers especially loudly, waving at Connor as he is sheepishly hustled off stage. A shocked Gavin turns to Tina Chen then back to the stage. _

Gavin: See!? I fucking told you!

* * *

  
  


_ Connor and Hank making their way through an incredibly overexcited press surrounded by security once more. The two are ushered into a private elevator and depart. _

Hank: Oh my god Connor you do realise that’s going to be on national TV right?

Connor: Yes I do, but I hardly think that’s the highlight of the event.

_ Connor turns to the screen, displaying the levels of Capek, and interfaces with it, bringing up a TV screen. The news is still showing a live feed of the address. _

Newscaster: We come to you with breaking news, Android Leader Markus Manfred has stepped down from his position as the head of the Jericho society. He announced both his resignation and an upcoming election at a press conference today in response to the Regress9--

_ Connor turns the TV off. He turns back to Hank. _

Hank: Jesus, the madman. You knew?

_ Connor nods and smiles. Hank smiles back and approaches Connor wrapping his arms around his waist. _

Hank: Feel like I’m probably gonna have at least a few slightly confused text messages when I get home, but I guess it’d be bad form to let everyone know with a save-the-date.

Connor: My thoughts exactly… I love you.

Hank: I love you too.

_ The two kiss before turning to look out over Capek from the elevator window, holding hands. _


End file.
